


Alètheia

by Alaiya, LilyLight



Series: Une deuxième chance: les side-stories [28]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Loneliness, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Sequel, Side Story, UDC!verse, Understanding
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyLight/pseuds/LilyLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[UDC!verse] [Inédit] Pour aider, Shaka veut comprendre. Mais certaines choses ne sont pas destinées à être comprises, seulement à être acceptées comme elles sont, sans qu'on puisse rien y changer. Et c'est bien là le minimum qu'il puisse offrir à son ami. Séquelle. Trois parties. <b>Ecrit par : LilyLight</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sous les mots

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur: LilyLight  
> Timeline: séquelle - se déroule en 2006  
> Note: merci, encore une fois ♥ Profitez que LilyLight vous offre ici ce que je n'ai pas pu écrire mais qui existe et est la réalité d'UDC.

_Hirondelles du soir_

_Et pour moi un lendemain_

_Sans le mondre but_

Issa

 

Il referme le livre en soupirant. Cela ne va pas l'aider beaucoup. C'est épique, dépaysant autant qu'il puisse en juger, mais cela manque de pertinence parce que celui qui parle ne sait pas ce dont il parle – il le sent.

Ce ne sont jamais les derniers d'un peuple qui parlent d'eux-mêmes – on leur prête parole, d'une façon qui mêle nostalgie, relents de culpabilité et imagination complaisante. Il s'est concentré sur des récits portant sur la disparition des Amérindiens – toujours écrits par le camp des vainqueurs, pour ce qu'il a pu trouver. Ce n'est pas cela qui va l'aider vraiment.

Il a compris qu'il ne comprenait pas mais il ne sait pas par quel biais comprendre. Aborder le problème frontalement l'exposerait, croit-il, au sourire résigné de Mü, qu'il n'a pas non plus envie de peiner davantage. Philosopher sur la continuité et la différence n'est clairement pas une option. Il ne sait pas trop, il tâtonne. Comme à chaque fois qu'il ne sait plus, il se dit qu'il en parlera à Thétis.

C'est paradoxal.

Thétis n'est plus reliée à eux de la même façon qu'auparavant et elle ne parle jamais de solitude, alors qu'elle est seule dans son expérience. Ce n'est pas que sa vie soit remplie par Andreas et Kanon – on ne remplit pas sa vie avec des gens, fussent-ils aimés. Lui qui la côtoie, médite avec elle, sait combien Thétis s'est réinventée – comment elle a trouvé une nouvelle façon d'être avec eux, à chacun et à tous, en partie grâce à cette empathie qui lui permet d'épouser, mieux que d'autres, leur part pleinement humaine. Elle qui n'est plus d'eux reste toujours celle qui est là pour tous.

Mü est pleinement relié à tous via le cosmos et le septième sens. Saga compte sur lui avec une constance bourrue qui tient sans doute non seulement à l'efficacité de l'Atlante mais aussi au souci de l'intégrer toujours et encore au cercle auquel il appartient. A la mort de Dôkho, le Bélier a semblé perdre de sa substance même s'il est resté inaltérable d'apparence – et Saga a multiplié les rapports importants, les réunions d'urgence, il s'est montré inflexible et exigeant, se conformant en cela au souhait de Mü qu'on ne parle pas de lui même quand on lui parle. Qu'il ne reste de la croix qu'Angelo et Shura n'est sans doute pas d'une très bonne aide lorsque on se sent seul – si n'importe qui se sent seul en leur présence, eux qui sont toujours eux, cela doit être plus vif pour Mü, à la fois mieux placé pour ressentir et ressentir ce qu'il n'a pas.

Mü est seul au-milieu de tous.

Shaka laisse retomber sur la table l'exemplaire du _Dernier des Mohicans_ – non, ce n'est pas là qu'il trouvera des éléments pour comprendre le dernier représentant des Atlantes sur Terre.

 

* * *

 

« Tiens, bois ça. »

Il prend la tasse fumante avec gratitude. Même s'il lui arrive de boire de l'alcool, le thé reste son addiction naturelle. Sencha. Elle a raison, cela lui calme tout particulièrement l'esprit.

Elle a l'air fatiguée. _Andreas est une teigne_ , la voix d'Angelo résonne dans son esprit. Il n'a pas tort. A regarder Thétis, les joies de la maternité semblent parfois s'apparenter à une ordalie – mais par un miracle qu'elle mérite, cela ne rend Kanon que plus attentif.

« C'est Mü, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il sourit et dans l'instant s'autorise un soupir.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire.

— Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il faille faire quelque chose ?

— Il est si seul.

— Je crois que la solitude est la façon dont Mü retient autour de lui tous ceux qui ne sont plus là. »

Elle souffle sur son thé comme si c'était la chose la plus importante à faire et laisse le silence se dilater un peu.

« Si Mü cessait d'être seul, cela voudrait dire qu'il s'autoriserait à vivre sans eux. Et c'est ce qu'il ne veut pas. Ou ne peut pas.

— On ne peut donc pas l'aider ?

— Tu peux essayer d'accepter sa solitude. D'autres ont à accepter un... lien privilégié de celui qu'ils aiment avec quelqu'un d'autre.

— Mü aime sa solitude comme Kanon aime Saga ?

— Mü se définit par sa solitude comme Saga et Kanon ne se définissent pas l'un sans l'autre. »

Elle sourit.

« C'est bien toi qui m'a appris que ce qui semble s'opposer peut au fond être très semblable, non ? »

Son œil pétille de malice mais c'est avec douceur qu'elle pose sa main sur la sienne.

« C'est beaucoup qu'il te laisse l'accompagner. Et c'est beau comme tu l'accompagnes. Tous les problèmes ne sont pas faits pour être réglés. »

Il ne lui a pas dit mais elle sait et dans son cas cela ne le gêne pas qu'elle sache. Thétis n'élabore rien sur la vie des autres et, la première, elle lui a appris que les corps peuvent s'emmêler sans que les existences ne s'enchevêtrent.

Cela ne le gêne pas non plus qu'elle puisse penser qu'elle reste la seule femme pour lui, même si l'idée résonne d'une façon un peu trop romantique pour son caractère mesuré.

 

Un bruit, des cris, la voix de Kanon qui gronde. « Andreas, arrête ça tout de suite ! »

Une ordalie.

 

* * *

 

Le soleil se lève et comme tous les matins la pureté du jour lui coupe le souffle. Sidérante, cette façon dont tout peut frapper au coeur comme si c'était la première fois et la seule, et ce alors qu'on l'a contemplé des centaines de fois. L'air porte les traces de la fraîcheur de la nuit et du souvenir de sa conversation avec les vagues.

Un flamboiement de cosmos du côté du temple du Capricorne lui arrache un sourire. Il y en a d'autres qui ne dorment pas – dorment-ils d'ailleurs parfois, il lui est arrivé de se poser la question. Il tourne la tête vers le premier temple. Dort-il ? Ou bien s'est-il calfeutré dans cette pièce qui lui permet de se retrancher du Sanctuaire et de vivre en tête à tête avec lui-même ce que jamais les autres ne sauront ?

Une chanson s'élève dans le silence qui lui fait place comme s'il l'attendait. La voix ne sait pas que le vent l'emporte, elle chante dans une langue inconnue. Il ne connait pas cette langue et pourtant il frissonne, parce qu'il la comprend aux inflexions de l'âme modulée par le chant. Rêve-t-il ou cette chanson existe-t-elle, il a fermé les yeux et n'essaie pas de trancher. Mais quand les dernières notes se dissolvent au vent, il remercie en silence le mystérieux chanteur.

La mémoire est dans les sons. Comme au chant des Armures on pouvait entendre ce qu'elles ne disaient plus, s'il a existé une musique atlante, là dorment les voix qui tiennent Mü en éveil.

 

* * *

 

_Jamir_

« Tu sais t'en servir ? »

L'objet, en bois, ressemble à une longue flûte double sur toute sa longueur. De fins entrelacs sont gravés avec délicatesse entre les trous, tressant comme un feuillage subtil sur l'instrument.

Il a cherché longtemps. Pendant que Mü fourrageait aux archives, il a exploré les coffres, les armoires – mais l'objet n'était pas caché, il attendait sagement, rangé dans une étoffe sur une étagère qui ne portait pas beaucoup de poussière. Si Shaka osait, il dirait que l'objet l'a appelé, avec une sorte d'évidence qui s'impose lorsque l'esprit est paisible et que, renonçant à essayer, on est simplement attentif à ce qui est là.

Mü pourrait prendre ombrage qu'il s'en soit saisi – mais il est trop reconnaissant que l'ami soit là pour lui interdire quoi que ce soit et la patience de l'un accueille toujours la patience de l'autre.

Le Bélier avance la main vers l'objet et hésite. Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'en a pas joué. Il n'en a pas joué depuis... Il déglutit et ferme les yeux. Il a su en jouer.

Shaka attend, sur le fil d'il ne sait quoi, avec le sentiment net qu'il tient dans son silence la confiance de Mü. Ne pas la froisser. Ne pas forcer. L'objet toque à une porte qu'il ne peut pas ouvrir seul.

Mü rouvre les yeux et choisit de sourire.

« Je sais. Mais pas maintenant.

— Un jour ?

— Un jour. »

Il a pris l'objet de la main de Shaka et le regarde à la façon dont on voit des choses que les autres ne voient pas.

« Cela me ferait vraiment plaisir d'écouter. Un jour. »

 

* * *

 

Une nuit. Une de ces nuits froides où les étoiles ont l'air à portée de main, où elles brillent telles une couronne à la chevelure des montagnes. Il adore le Tibet. C'est âpre, beau et solitaire, mais aussi vivifiant comme le monde à son réveil.

Le son de la flûte s'est élevé dans le silence et les étoiles en ont tressailli de stupeur. Il se serait attendu à un son clair mais la voix de l'instrument était charnue – un chant de forêt plutôt qu'un chant de cîmes. Un chant d'outre-tombe aussi, mais cela ne pouvait pas le surprendre. Il a fermé les yeux.

Mü a joué avec retenue mais sans hésitation. Ce que le son disait, à lui comme à la nuit froide, Shaka aurait bien été en peine de l'énoncer. Pourtant on peut partager ce qu'on ne peut comprendre, accompagner ce dont on ne sait rien. Il lui a semblé que l'air bruissait de tous ceux pour qui Mü jouait ce soir – lui, elle, tous les absents, tous ceux qui étaient morts et ceux qui ne naîtraient plus. Dans la mémoire de ces montagnes qui l'avaient déjà écoutée, la musique parlait à ceux qui n'étaient plus là pour l'entendre, les tenant un instant en cercle autour des vivants.

Thétis avait raison. Mü est seul d'être trop accompagné par un passé lourd d'être sans avenir. Ce soir-là pourtant, il sembla à Shaka que la flûte inscrivait au présent dans l'air vif du soir un peu du cœur de son dépositaire – et que les notes s'enroulaient autour de lui pour l'étreindre avec plus de force et d'abandon qu'un baiser bu à des lèvres ivres.

C'est beaucoup d'être présent à une absence. C'est beaucoup de se laisser caresser par des émotions sans les juger. C'est beaucoup de n'être pas seul dans la solitude qu'on est.

 

 


	2. Entre eux deux

_Jamir_

Du haut de la tour, les montagnes ne semblent pas si hautes. Comme elles, on y caresse l'espace, on y devine les nuages qui filent et l'oiseau qui étreint le vent et sa puissance en sa vertigineuse liberté. Mü a la tête lourde, pourtant, lourde de ces questions qui ne trouvent pas de réponse. Il n'a pas réussi à mettre en stase les armures revenues au Sanctuaire et en ce lieu bourré d'archives il ressent toujours un peu plus son impuissance – d'y avoir un jour perdu ses illusions. L'heure file, le soleil a disparu derrière la crête. Alors qu'il retient un soupir, la main de Shaka se pose sur son épaule.

« Tu es fatigué, mon ami. »

Il soupire tout-à-fait. Comment dire non ? Il a encore passé la journée à tenter de déchiffrer l'indéchiffrable et un pernicieux mal de crâne bat à ses tempes une chanson déprimée.

« Je suis un bien mauvais hôte, Shaka.

— Mü, je suis ici de ma propre volonté. Je n'ai pas appris à le regretter. »

Un sourire s'arrache au visage tiré de l'Atlante, sourire qui se suspend, incrédule, quand les doigts de l'Indien se resserrent sur son épaule et... glissent jusqu'à la nuque, en ce qui ne ressemble pas exactement à une tentative de massage mais – s'il osait – en une sorte de caresse. La caresse d'une main dans ses cheveux qui fait monter à ses yeux des larmes que ses cils retiennent à peine lorsqu'il referme précipitamment les paupières.

Sur la brèche, entre ni oui ni non, il refuse de commenter mentalement ce qu'il ressent quand les lèvres qui se posent sur son épaule gauche confirment ce qu'ont amorcé, plus à droite, les doigts dont la pression s'est resserrée sur sa nuque et qui maintenant s'interrompent, en attente de son accord.

« Shaka...

— Nous ne nous perdrons pas. Mon ami. Ou le crains-tu vraiment ? »

Mü tourne son visage vers le regard paisible qui l'attend au-dessus de son épaule. L'Indien n'a peur de rien et l'Atlante en frissonne. Dire qu'il est censé en savoir plus sur la vie que la Vierge, qui doucement pousse la porte d'une expérience nouvelle tandis que lui rechigne, depuis le tas de ses souvenirs.

« N'aime pas ta solitude comme j'ai cru aimer Dieu. Je ne peux rien ôter, mais je peux accompagner. »

Mü ferme les yeux. Il ne peut consentir, il ne peut refuser. L'ami est trop précieux, le souvenir de celle qui n'est plus clot ses lèvres entre le doux et l'amer. Il sursaute alors que, se saisissant de son menton, l'Indien le fait pivoter et à sa bouche déchire le doute en y posant la sienne.

C'est à peine un baiser. S'écartant, Shaka coule son regard dans celui de Mü dont le visage tremble entre ses mains.

« N'as-tu pas faim ? »

Faim. Froid. Peur. Envie.

C'est évident, et c'est simple.

Fermant les yeux, prenant à son tour le visage de l'Indien dans sa main droite, Mü l'attire à lui. Ce n'est pas Anycia qu'il embrasse, Shaka n'embrasse pas Thétis. Ils ne sont pas amoureux. Ils sont libres.

C'est un baiser.

 

Cette première nuit ne fut pas la meilleure – trop de premières fois. Mü n'avait pas l'assise que donne la connaissance, Shaka goûtait à l'ami ce que l'amie avait offert quelques mois plus tôt. Il y eut des rires, quelques hésitations. De la douceur. Du plaisir. Le trouble d'un regard qu'on connait si bien mais qu'on n'avait jamais vu comme tel, le tremblement des corps qui avaient oublié comme c'était bon. Ils feraient mieux, mais ils firent avec cœur et l'infini respect qu'on doit à celui qui sans promesse amarre une solitude à la sienne.

Au matin, la lassitude avait remplacé la fatigue et Mü rassuré lut au regard de Shaka ce que leurs corps conjugués ne déferaient pas.

Au matin l'ami était là.

 

* * *

 

L'aube semble toujours le réveiller au moment où elle s'annonce. Contemplant un moment le visage qui dort à ses côtés, il retient le geste de tendresse qui écarterait la mèche blonde du dessus de l'oeil. Il est rare qu'ils dorment ensemble et quand cela arrive, ils préfèrent se retrouver après – dans la cuisine, sur le seuil, dans n'importe quel lieu où le regard de l'ami accueille l'ami en le laissant libre de tout souvenir de ce qui s'est passé la nuit.

Ce n'est pas que ce n'est pas précieux.

C'est que c'est hors-cadre de ce qu'ils sont l'un pour l'autre. 

Le corps de Mü lui rappelle toute la détente que le moment lui a donné. Oui, cela lui fait du bien. Le corps d'après la jouissance semble toujours réconcilié avec la vie, qui triomphe dans ses veines. Cela n'ôte rien, mais c'est précieux. 

Le visage qui dort porte une sérénité que Mü croirait à toute épreuve si ne s'y surimposait pas de façon fugitive le souvenir des lèvres entrouvertes sur le plaisir. C'est lui qui prend la Vierge, dont il sait le besoin d'abandon sous ses apparences de contrôle toujours lisse. _Tu n'as rien à me cacher._ Et le voudrait-il qu'il ne le pourrait pas, car lorsqu'ils font l'amour Mü libère toute son empathie. 

Faire l'amour avec empathie, c'est se rendre réceptif à toutes les émotions de l'autre dans ses fibres mêmes. Abaissant ses barrières, Mü laisse résonner en lui le désir de Shaka – il lit à sa peau ce qui le fait trembler, et l'onde du plaisir de l'autre vient frapper le sien qu'il lui renvoie alors en toute conscience. Il ne s'aveugle pas. Ils ne sont pas seuls dans la couche qu'ils partagent – la partageraient-ils sans cette empathie ? L'Atlante sait qu'il reçoit de l'Indien ce que Thétis lui a donné – un don de vie qui a aussi été un cadeau de naissance, le plaisir comme sceau de ce qui n'a pas été. Shaka a appris la jouissance dans la générosité et c'est de la même façon qu'il l'offre, avec une absence totale d'arrière-pensée, comme la plus naturelle des choses. 

Quelqu'un qui ne maîtriserait pas son empathie pourrait se noyer en l'autre – là où il n'est plus de limites, où l'on ne sait plus ce qui est sien. Mü l'utilise pour nourrir le désir : toutes les étincelles qui peuvent parcourir ce corps, il les laisse converger à lui pour qu'elles allument son feu. C'est une plongée où il ne se perd pas, mais où il perd l'autre en lui donnant exactement ce qu'il veut. 

Ce serait douloureux de faire l'amour s'il fallait ressentir, de l'autre, ses doutes, ses atermoiements, ses zones d'ombre. Mais ce que Mü lit à Shaka, c'est la curiosité insatiable de celui qui goûte à l'existence comme si elle venait d'éclore, c'est le désir violent de l'arracher à sa solitude en célébrant un peu la vie – ce qu'il rencontre d'abord, c'est cette ouverture, cette sincérité. En dessous se lit ce que la Vierge ne saurait dire – les flambées de désir pour un être inaccessible, le feu caché. Ce que Shaka peut avoir de regret, de sentiment d'incomplétude, vient faire écho à ce que Mü connait si bien – alors il lui donne ce qu'il ne peut se donner à lui-même, le simulacre d'une fusion. _Bois à mes lèvres ce que tu ne sais pas que tu cherches._

Cela ne dure que le temps de l'étreinte, et s'ils étaient moins sages ils seraient insatiables – mais ils ne le sont pas. Le répit a toute sa saveur parce que l'ami ne le trahit pas même s'il est sans doute le seul à pouvoir l'offrir. L'autre n'est pas un pis-aller – il est le réceptacle des secrets, ceux qu'on n'oserait pas confier à une oreille mais qui se lisent à même la peau. 

Alors qu'importe si aux caresses de Mü, Shaka retrouve une ivresse qu'il a appris auprès d'une autre – dont Mü sait qu'en son cœur elle lui dit merci. Qu'importe si, en chavirant la Vierge, Mü secoue les limites de sa solitude pour la perdre un instant dans le sentiment d'un autre. Seule la Tour garde trace des soupirs qui s'élèvent entre eux et elle n'irait pas dire ce qu'eux ne diront pas. 

Mü secoue la tête en songeant que ce qui nous lie est parfois ce qu'on ne partage pas. Glissant hors de la pièce, il accepte que la lumière de l'aube referme autour de lui ce sentiment qui le définit et dans lequel il est seul.

 


	3. Toutes choses égales par ailleurs

« Tu permets ? »

Il attend Thétis sur la terrasse mais c'est Kanon qui vient. Il interroge la porte du regard et Kanon répond en balayant l'espace d'une main nerveuse.

« Elle arrive. »

L'air est doux, gardant encore un peu de la précieuse fraîcheur apportée par la nuit. Les feuilles de l'olivier bruissent comme une envolée d'oiseaux, ou comme le ressac de la mer proche. Le silence entre eux n'est ni pesant ni évident – il est désorienté, à la façon d'un moment surgi à l'improviste porteur de quelque chose mais qu'on n'identifie pas.

Shaka s'est assis en tailleur et Kanon a fait de même, à côté de lui. Le silence semble s'être installé de façon durable alors que Thétis ne paraît pas.

« Lorsque j'étais en exil, je n'ai jamais pu oublier cet endroit.

— Kanon ?

— J'ai pu le détester, j'ai pu chercher à en effacer de ma mémoire toute trace heureuse comme malheureuse, mais cet endroit n'a jamais cessé de faire partie de moi. »

Shaka ne lui demande pas pourquoi il parle à voix haute ni pourquoi il a choisi ce matin-là. Il l'assure seulement de son attention en élevant légèrement son cosmos, qui vient envelopper les épaules du Gémeau. Rien de marqué, juste une présence.

Le regard de Kanon s'est perdu dans le ciel droit devant et il semble remonter à un fil invisible aussi bien le temps que sa propre mémoire.

« C'était pourtant un endroit où je ne pouvais plus revenir, puisque nul ne m'y attendait. Enfin. Cela paraissait si vrai. »

Shaka est désormais sûr que Thétis est derrière le mur, mais les raisons pour lesquelles Kanon s'adresse à lui restent nébuleuses.

« Je ne vais pas t'apprendre ce que c'est qu'être un étranger dans un lieu où les autres ne parlent pas ta langue – ça, tu l'as su avant moi. Pour moi c'était nouveau. Et pendant longtemps la césure avec Saga a recouvert tout le reste. »

Il soupire.

« Mais ce que je sais, c'est la solitude d'une histoire qu'on ne peut partager avec personne. Le poids d'un passé qu'on est seul à connaître. Le force des regrets qui nous lie à ce qu'on aurait pu ou dû faire, alors que tout semble irrémédiablement enseveli et perdu. Et de le vivre seul, au-milieu de ceux qui ne parlent pas sa propre langue, qui n'ont pas vu le soleil se lever sur les oliviers, qui ne connaissent pas cet endroit où on ne pourra jamais revenir mais qu'on échoue à quitter un peu plus tous les jours. »

Le trouble de Shaka se lit dans son cosmos comme une onde née d'un vent froid sur une eau paisible. Se pourrait-il que … ?

« C'est comme une terre brûlée dont les cendres recouvrent tout ce qu'on a sous les yeux, alors même que là où on se trouve le soleil se lève aussi sur d'autres gens et d'autres arbres. C'était si violent que je n'ai pu le vivre qu'en étant plus seul encore, seul avec le ciel et avec mes questions, ma rage. Je n'aurais pas pu m'inventer une vie avec les autres, avec d'autres que lui ou d'autres que vous. »

C'est devenu tout-à-fait clair et comme à chaque fois que Kanon fait un geste vers lui quelque chose s'étreint en Shaka. L'attention le bouleverse parce qu'elle se donne avec une gratuité folle, qu'il n'attendait pas.

« Nous t'avons laissé seul.

— Pas seulement. La solitude, c'est comme un fantôme. Elle te hante et tu l'aimes, parce qu'elle est tout ce que tu as perdu.  Tout ce que tu aurais pu être. »

Il se tourne vers la Vierge et met la main sur son épaule.

« Je ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'être en plus le dernier de son peuple, parce que je n'étais pas le dernier. Mais Mü est très fort, je crois. Il est en exil et pourtant il vit au-milieu de nous, il trouve une façon d'être là sans nous repousser. Je ne pourrais pas, je pense.

— Je ne pourrais pas non plus.

— Quand tu as décidé de devenir humain, je n'aurais pas parié sur le style de vie que tu mènes aujourd'hui. »

Shaka ferme les yeux. La main de Kanon est toujours sur son épaule.

« Tout ceci n'est qu'un sursis. Nous aurions dû... Nous sommes morts un peu devant les Portes. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais vivre de mieux que d'être présent à mes amis ?

— Je me demande parfois si tu t'es vraiment débarrassé de ton Dieu.

— De la sagesse qui réside en chacun de nous, non, je ne crois pas. Du reste et de mes certitudes, oui. »

Kanon se lève et un frémissement à la porte annonce que Thétis attend. Shaka rattrape le bras qui s'éloigne.

« Kanon, pourquoi ?

— Tu m'as rendu ma femme. Et moi aussi, j'ai des amis. »

Le sourire de Shaka se lève sur son visage comme l'or du ciel quand le dévoilent les nuées.


End file.
